


阳台上的pwp

by gaaaasaak



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaaaasaak/pseuds/gaaaasaak





	阳台上的pwp

“Ale，我来找你啦。”  
那双明亮的蓝眼睛在窗外闪现，像深黑色夜里的一颗蓝色星辰。  
“你这是怎么上来的？”她睡意全无，翻身下床，跑到阳台上面。  
“我从防火梯爬上来的。”他眼里全是笑意，双手搂着她的腰，在她丰润的嘴唇上轻轻一吻，自己薄薄的嘴唇展出一个灿烂的微笑。  
“你给我讲故事的时候，我一直在想你。”托蒂软软地说，感觉到自己的脸开始发烧，于是害羞地踮起脚尖，把脸埋在她锁骨之间的窝里。“我超级想你的黑眼睛，想你卷卷的睫毛，想你圆圆的脸颊和圆圆的鼻尖……”他的脸越来越热了，索性把脸埋在罗马少女丰满的胸脯里面，双手紧紧抱着她的腰不肯放开。  
“我也超级想你。”内斯塔腾出双手轻柔地抚摸着托蒂的腰窝，“你的眼睛……”她用指尖抚摸他的眼皮，“你的鼻子……”她把一连串热吻留在他的鼻尖，“你的嘴唇……”  
“我……”托蒂柔软地呻吟起来，“Ale，别把我挑起来。”他的双腿间的阴茎站立起来，头部摩擦着她的大腿内侧。  
“怎么了？你不是和我说过你喜欢在阳台上做爱吗？”内斯塔咬着他的耳朵，舌尖摩擦着他的耳垂，热烘烘的气流吹到他的耳朵里面，“把你的衣服脱掉。”她命令地说。  
“嗯……没错……唔……”托蒂的身体开始酥软，双手开始解开自己的裤带，短裤里的阴茎几乎要把薄薄的布料顶透。  
“我忍不住了。”内斯塔霸道地把托蒂推到墙上，低下头用牙齿撕开他的短裤。薄薄的布料被她的尖牙咬开，粉红充血的阴茎弹出来的一瞬间她把阴茎含进了嘴里。  
“等等，这样我要是射在你的嘴巴里……”托蒂使劲地后退。  
“放心，这样不会的。”内斯塔眨眨眼睛，喉咙里发出一阵阵低沉的哼哼声，嘴巴开始轻轻颤动，温柔地吞吐着嘴里的阴茎。她的双颊微微鼓起，泛着淡淡的红晕。托蒂的身体瘫软在墙上，双手抓着晾衣杆，随着内斯塔的吞吐身体一动一动。  
在内斯塔的腮帮子突然收紧的时候，一阵快感冲上托蒂的身体，精液从他的体内冲出，尽数喷进内斯塔的嘴里，他的身体也瘫软下去，双腿跪在地上。  
“Mmmm,咸咸的。”内斯塔擦了擦嘴角的白色液体，吮吸自己的手指。“好好吃。”她站起身来倚靠在墙上，将双腿尽情张开。托蒂将头不由自主地凑到她的双腿之间，舔舐着她的阴唇，一点点地往里面探，一直舔到发硬的阴蒂，然后轻轻吸吮起来。  
“唔……”内斯塔的身体一阵痉挛，双腿突然夹紧，湿润的蜜液流到了托蒂的鼻尖上。  
“这个味道真的……”托蒂吸了吸鼻子，蜜液流进了鼻腔。“舒服。”他的舌尖轻轻挑动她的阴唇，头部一前一后吞吐着露出的阴蒂。  
“我快要到了……啊！啊！”  
在高潮突然冲上她的身体的时候，AC米兰大学和罗马大学宿舍的两张床上的两个人同时从梦中惊醒，然后感到了身下淡淡的湿润。


End file.
